<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's The Bell, Home Time by therainbowcottage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304607">That's The Bell, Home Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowcottage/pseuds/therainbowcottage'>therainbowcottage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, Because fuck canon, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Avengers, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry if people are OOC, Tony Stark Has A Heart, is this too many tags omg, no beta we die like men, of course it's a field trip, people dont know that tho, rated t because I swear like a sailor, so its peter parker for most</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowcottage/pseuds/therainbowcottage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Stark Industries, an overnight stay and an overprotective superhero family. These were the ingredients chosen to make Peter Stark almost die from embarrassment. But a dangerous factor was added into the equation; the author of this book loves to show off in front of self righteous pricks. Thus, this fanfiction was born!</p><p>aka mom said it's MY turn to write the cliche field trip trope except, uh, i'm a mean person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Badges, AI's and Interns. Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanna take a shot at the field trip trope because I'm in love with proving people wrong, especially bullies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This whole day was just the cherry on top of a shitty, shitty cake.</p><p>Peter had woken up late this morning, somehow managing to sleep through his phone alarm, Karen's alarm and FRIDAY's alarm until he was drenched in cold water by a sleepy Harley. In his rush to get to school he was also left with cold pancakes. Tired laughter from the team followed in his wake as he grumbled about it. He wound up twenty minutes late to school, despite Happy nearly flying past the speed limit. His English lit teacher wasn't very pleased that he showed up late and was promptly given extra homework. Flash was more irritating than usual, upping the verbal insults to also tripping Peter over at lunch and to top it off, he had completely forgotten about a Spanish test he was meant to do.</p><p>So yeah, learning that he was going on trip to his own home was just a perfect end to the day.</p><p>Peter frowned at Mr. Harrington as he announced that the AcaDeca team were going on an overnight trip to Stark Industries on Friday. MJ didn't seem all that interested, burying her face deep into her newest book. Ned was like a ball of excitement beside him, though.</p><p>
  <em>Dad definitely was behind this, probably because he was still petty that he came last out of Harley, Clint and I in Mario Kart.</em>
</p><p>An excited chatter filled the room as MJ began handing out permission slips to the others. Ned was practically bouncing out of his seat, shaking Peter's arm in the process.</p><p>"Why do you look so down? We're going on an overnight trip to Stark Industries, only the coolest place on the planet!"</p><p>Peter turned to his best friend with a half amused half tired look. "Ned, I <em>live</em> there. You were literally there two days ago! Our Death Star set has it's own shelf <em>in the Avenger's living room</em>."</p><p>Peter's snark flew right over Ned's head as he continued gushing, "Yeah, but I've never been to the labs except your and Harley's lab, or the museum or the-"</p><p>"Hey Penis!"</p><p>The group broke out into whispers at the sound of Flash' voice. Peter let out a silent groan.</p><p>
  <em>Thor help him.</em>
</p><p>Turning to the side, Peter made reluctant eye contact with Flash who was smirking in his chair.</p><p>"Can't wait to see your face when nobody knows who you are, Penis! Internship at Stark Industries my as-" Flash was cut off by Mr. Harrington</p><p>"That's quite enough, Eugene. I can and will take away your opportunity to come with us on the trip."</p><p>Flash seemed to deflate at this, someone finally knocking him off his high horse. His resigned demeanor unfortunately lasted all of about five minutes until Mr. Harrington went to answer a phone call in the hallway.</p><p>"Bet nobody's even gonna notice you, Penis! You know why? Your internship is fake! I've applied to become an intern multiple times but it clearly states that high schoolers aren't accepted!" Peter could feel the hairs on his neck stand as more and more people seemed to side with Flash, turning unsure gazes in the trio's direction. Peter wanted to bury himself six feet under but instead settled for resting his head on top of his folded arms.</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes and lowered her book, her glare warding away the team members. "For someone who claims to be so smart, you really don't know that much, though that may explain why you're just an alternate. If you actually read the internship form, you'd know that it also says that there are exceptions depending on whether or not Tony Stark or Pepper Potts deems you fit for working there." Peter lifted his head and sent her a gracious smile.</p><p>Flash was almost as red as Iron Man's suit but he scoffed, bravado lacing his voice, "HAH! Who would want an idiot like Penis? He's a nobody who would never get the attention from people like Tony Stark. Just you watch, he'll be so embarrassed that he'll end up jumping out of the tower. Maybe then the Avengers will notice him!"</p><p>Peter hid his face in his arms again and prayed for the bell to ring faster. What felt like ten hours passed (in reality it was only three minutes) and the bell finally went. Peter shot up from his chair and left the room as quickly as possible, shoving the permission slip far down to the bottom of his bag.</p><p>Ned and MJ trailed behind him, flanking him once they got to his locker. "Don't let idiots like Flash get to you. Just think about it, this trip gives you a chance to shut Flash up once and for all, maybe even getting him to stop being such a jerk when he realizes he's been bullying his favourite superhero," Ned exclaimed a bit too loudly.</p><p>"Shh! You know I can't reveal my identity to anyone, so I can't show off even if I wanted to!" Peter closed his locker and turned his gaze onto his friends.</p><p>"Yeah, but you're obviously well known by the workers. That will shut up Flash for sure! I hope FRIDAY can get his reactions and send them over to me."</p><p>MJ nodded along, her nonchalant face never ceasing. "I'll have a lot of material for my people in crisis notebook. Lighten up loser, it'll be an... interesting trip."</p><p>---</p><p>Happy was waiting for him in the parking lot, shades on and furiously yelling at someone through the phone. Peter jumped in the car and waved at Happy though the separation glass. Happy paused his yelling, waved, and then went back to whichever poor soul he was yelling at. The car started moving so Peter slipped in his earbuds and jammed out to music as they drove. Before he knew it he was home. Exiting the car he shouted a goodbye over his shoulder and swiftly made his way inside.</p><p>Taking the elevator up to the Avenger's floor, he walked in, greeted FRIDAY and went into the common area. He was immediately tackled by a short giggling mess upon entering.</p><p>"PETE! Hide me!" Peter tugged off his jumper, dropped it onto his sister's head and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders. Steve and Bucky walked into the room, amused looks on their faces. "Hey Pete. Have you seen Morgan? We're playing hide and seek, and we can't seem to find her."</p><p>His sister giggled from his shoulders. "Nope, no clue. Maybe she's with Aunt Wanda?" The two chuckled before walking out of the room. Peter lifted his sister off and placed her back on the floor, plucking back his jumper. "Quick, go hide before they come back!"</p><p>Morgan ran off in the direction of the kitchen. He turned away and made a beeline to his and Harley's room. Harley was asleep on their bed with the credits of Harry Potter rolling on his laptop. Peter pulled a blanket over his boyfriend and sat down at his desk, finishing off his homework for the week.</p><p>---</p><p>"Peter, Harley, Mr. Stark requests both of you at the table for dinner." FRIDAY's soft voice announced.</p><p>Peter put down his pen and shook Harley awake. "Dinner time Harls."</p><p>Dragging his sleepy boyfriend into the dining room, the two sat down at the table next to Morgan. The others slowly trailed in and sat down. Once Steve placed the last plate at the table and sat down himself, all hell broke loose. People were making a mad grab for food left and right and conversation sprung up effortlessly.</p><p>Once there was a lull in conversation, Natasha sat up straighter in her seat and slipped a green sheet of paper out of her pocket. Upon seeing it, Peter let out a loud groan, catching the attention of the rest of the people at the table. Tony bust out laughing at the paper, knowing damn well what the paper was.</p><p>"What's that?" Bruce gestured to the permission slip with his fork.</p><p>She smirked. "It's a permission slip belonging to маленький паук. Permission for an overnight trip to Stark Industries on Friday."</p><p>Silence settled over the table before Harley started wheezing with laughter, setting off the others. Peter frowned, hiding his face on Morgans shoulder. "For flip sake. Morg, kill me now."</p><p>Morgan raised her little hand and pet his hair. Trust her to be the only one not laughing at his predicament. Even Pepper was chuckling from her seat at the head of the table. Shuri was almost passing out in her chair, she was laughing so hard.</p><p>"You set this up, didn't you dad?" Peter mumbled into his sisters shoulder. Tony's laughter only increased, answering him perfectly.</p><p>Peter lifted his head. "Please, whatever god is up there, end me before Friday. Maybe I could jump off the roof and conveniently forget my web-shooters."</p><p>It was too late, Pepper was signing the form and handing it over to him. Peter took it reluctantly with a sigh and stood from his seat. He abandoned his half finished meal and made his way to his bedroom.</p><p>Harley joined him in their room a few minutes after. "Don't worry darlin'. I'll see if Tony can get the others to not be too annoyin' come Friday," Harley reassured him with a cheeky grin.</p><p>He placed a kiss to his lips before wandering into the bathroom to shower. Peter could do nothing but sigh, he was doing that a lot today. Finishing packing his bag he went to the bathroom to join Harley in the shower.</p><p>---</p><p>Friday came far too quickly in Peter's opinion.</p><p>He was up late -as usual- but had enough time to finish his bowl of cereal. The complex was basically dead so Peter could only guess the others were out and getting ready for Peter to return. Ruffling Morgan's hair on the way out, Peter napped in the car on his way to school.</p><p>He was the last to arrive on the bus after Happy dropped him off, the others had come early in order to get going as soon as possible. Climbing onto the bus, he sat down next to Ned and smiled at his friends enthusiasm for the day. MJ was sitting in front of them, nose buried deep into her book.</p><p>"Hey Penis! Ready for your little lie to be exposed? Bet the whole internship shtick was fake!"</p><p>
  <em>This was going to be a long two days.</em>
</p><p>Ten minutes before they were due to pull up to the building, Mr. Harrington stood up and called the attention of the group.</p><p>"Alright everyone, before we arrive I'm laying down some rules. I will not tolerate any bullying on this trip. That means no insults, no tripping, no being rude to your fellow school mates, the lot. Second of all, be respectful. We're extremely lucky to have this opportunity. I was requested that none of you will take pictures in certain areas like labs and the training rooms. You guys are mature young adults, you should know to respect the worker's and the Avenger's privacy. We've been given permission to take pictures in the lobby, the museum, the cafeteria and your rooms. You get your own rooms on the guest floor and curfew, given by Ms. Potts herself, is midnight. No wandering around to other floors but you can visit each others rooms."</p><p>Peter was tempted to snort at the curfew. Even Morgan didn't follow the midnight curfew that their mom tried to establish. Leave Peter, Harley, Shuri and Morgan alone together and it's likely they won't sleep for two days and not notice.</p><p>When the bus finally stopped at the building, everyone bar Peter, MJ and Ned were rushing to get out of the bus as fast as possible. The novelty of the huge building had worn off when Peter was about five, so he wasn't gaping unlike the rest of the group.</p><p>Flash knocked past Peter with a rough shove while Mr. Harrington wasn't looking. He leaned in closer than Peter was physically comfortable with and almost jumped fifty feet when Flash whispered, "I can't wait to see you get shown up, Penis. You're screwed and I'll be the one laughing."</p><p>MJ glared at Flash until he backed off to the other side of their group. They walked inside and Mr. Harrington told them to stay put while he got them signed in. Everyone ignored him immediately and began milling around, taking pictures of as much as they could. Peter, Ned and MJ sat back as they already had pictures of the whole place. Peter felt a little uncomfortable being in his own home with his AcaDeca team, but besides that, Peter was also a bit on edge wondering what his odd family had planned for this trip.</p><p>Once Mr. Harrington rounded the group together, a familiar girl walked up to them. It was Anna, one of the higher up interns. They were on good terms as they saw each other frequently when Peter ventured down to the bio mechanics labs. Catching Peter's eye, she smiled and nodded knowingly.</p><p>"Hello everyone! My name is Anna Richards and I'll be your tour guide for today. I trust your teacher has filled you in but I'll reiterate the rules in case you've forgotten. Taking pictures is forbidden in some areas, so your phone will be automatically deactivated once you enter the room. Feel free to ask questions to workers, but don't touch anything and if they seem busy, leave them be, this goes for every employee here. There is a curfew at midnight where the building is scanned by night patrols so be in the right area at the right time please. Once we leave you to the guest floor for the night, you're forbidden to leave the floor until the morning where a different tour guide will collect you for the rest of the tour. Stark Industries doesn't tolerate any form of bullying and there is a three strike protocol. Every instance that is deemed bullying will leave you with a strike. Three strikes and you're escorted out of the building and placed on our blacklist. Also, just because I don't see it, doesn't mean you're safe. We have cameras everywhere that will catch you."</p><p>The excited hum in the group died at the last sentence, most people stealing glances at Flash and Peter. Anna let that settle before clapping her hands together, startling the group.</p><p>"Alright, I'll give you your visitor badges. Don't lose these, they're needed for travelling around the area. As you're visitors you'll have these white badges that are only active until 3pm tomorrow unless it's reactivated by Mr. Stark. However they deactivate after you leave the premises at any moment so don't leave the area unless you want a cab home. Your badges will be collected tomorrow when you leave in case you do return for whatever reason. Our head of security is very strict on the "no reprinting" rule. When I call your name come forward to collect your badge."</p><p>Anna began handing out the badges, stepping to the front of the group once everyone had theirs. Flash shot his hand into the air, "Pen- Parker, Jones and Leeds don't have badges. Are they being kicked out or something?"</p><p>Anna furrowed her eyebrows at Flash before looking at Peter. Peter's eyes widened and he subtly shook his head. She nodded carefully and Peter sagged with relief. "You brought your badges right? Ned, you didn't forget yours?" MJ held up her black badge and Ned held up held his with a sheepish look on his face. Peter slowly held up his red, blue and gold one and dutifully ignored the looks his team mates were giving him. Flash had an incredulous look on his face and MJ was flipping open her notebook in seconds.</p><p>"What the-?! Why do they already have badges? Why are they differently coloured?" Peter pursed his lips to refrain from giggling at Flash's face. Anna looked over and caught Peter's eye, smirking as she straightened out her lab coat.</p><p>"Good question. Michelle and Ned have different badges as they visit frequently while Peter works here. As for colours, there's a whole system set in place. There are four types of badges; white, grey, black and the customized ones with white being the lowest and the customized badges being the highest. In each colour there are three subsections, Alpha, Beta and Omega. White is a one-use-type setup. Omega is for single trip visitors who can't take photos. Beta is for visitors who can take photos like paparazzi. Alpha is for overnight stay which is what you guys have. White badges don't have access to anywhere unless they're with a grey or higher. Grey is for the employees like lab workers, canteen workers, janitors, the like. Omega is for janitors, Beta is for lab workers and Alpha is for the higher up workers like myself. Black is for frequent visitors and the only way to have one is if you're given it by Tony Stark, Pepper Potts or their personal interns. Omega is for frequent visitors of their personal interns, Beta is for frequent visitors of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Alpha is for avengers who don't live here slash visiting families of the Avengers. Finally, customized badges. As you can tell by the name, the holder of a customized badge can design it to look however they desire and can change it whenever. Omega is for the Avengers who live here, Beta is for the Stark children and personal interns, Alpha is for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts themselves."</p><p>Peter tried very hard not look at his teammates as the badges were explained. Anna sensed the unease pretty quickly and directed the group to the scanner. "Alright, keep your badge on display at all times. Just walk on through." Anna pointed her badge to the scanner and was greeted by FRIDAY. "Anna Richards, Grey Alpha. Welcome back, Ms Richards." The group jumped at FRIDAY's sudden voice, Peter was tempted to laugh. Anna smiled. "Don't worry, that's just FRIDAY. She's an AI created by Mr. Stark. He integrated her into the building, basically running the building itself. Say hello, FRIDAY."</p><p>"Hello Midtown High School. Enjoy your trip!"</p><p>Flash walked to the front of the line and pointed his badge towards the scanner. "Eugene Thompson, White Alpha. Welcome to Stark Industries."</p><p>The rest of the group went in the same fashion until it was Ned's turn. "Edward Leeds, Black Omega. Welcome back Ned, good thing you remembered your badge. Harley requests me to tell you that your left your Calculus textbook in his lab." Ned flushed and nodded towards the closest camera before continuing through the gate.</p><p>MJ strolled up next. "Michelle Jones, Black Omega. Welcome back MJ. Morgan requests me to tell you that you took one of her storybooks by accident and left your copy of Lord Of The Flies instead. She asks for it back whenever you can." MJ held up a sparkly fairy tale book towards the closest camera as she walked through the scanner.</p><p>The class gaped gaping openly at the two, clearly confused as to why they owned black badges. Peter was the last one to walk through.</p><p>Holding up his badge Peter looked down at his shoes as FRIDAY piped up. "Bluebird, Custom Beta. Welcome home Peter. Would you like me to tell the boss or Harley that you're home?"</p><p>Peter turned bright red at the nickname. "Uh- um no. That's alright. Thanks FRIDAY."</p><p>The group fell into a tense silence until Peter turned to Anna with a very tight smile. "Let's just start the tour please."</p><p>Anna nodded and herded the shell shocked group into the elevator. "FRIDAY could you bring us to the intern lab, please?" The elevator started moving with a low hum.</p><p>Peter was freaking out internally despite his outward appearance. He was already getting a headache and he hadn't even run into any of his family yet. The elevator doors opened after what felt like a century and the group filed out.</p><p>Anna scanned her badge and lead the tittering group into the intern lab.</p><p>Peter usually came down here at least twice a week to scope out new ideas for his dad. He had originally worked in this area as well when he was twelve so he had some supervision until he was old enough to get his own lab. Ned and MJ stuck close to Peter, warding away any of their classmates who were staring at them out of the corner of their eyes.</p><p>The lab was quite hectic when the tour group walked in. Interns were bumbling around, multiple laying in piles of beanbags in a half asleep lump, three yelling at their computer screens about unresponsive coding and one poor sod who was chugging coffee down by the bucket. Papers were strewn across the floor and a large whiteboard in the back was littered with multiple neon coloured sticky notes. In the middle of the whiteboard was "Shit To Do" written in different coloured markers.</p><p>Peter was trying to close himself away from the interns who he was fairly familiar with behind MJ and Ned. Unfortunately, his attempts fell flat. Nina, one of the interns who he spoke with frequently, quickly picked him out from the group and visually perked up from her slumped position at her desk.</p><p>"PETER! Oh thank goodness you're here. I'm literally going to cry, help. What the heck has gone wrong in my coding? Can you PLEASE figure it out for me?"</p><p>At the mention of his name, several other interns turned and approached him. The acadec team stared on with wide eyes, bar Ned and MJ who were smirking knowingly.</p><p>"Peter's here?"<br/>"HELP ME PLEASE PETE I'M SO SCREWED!"<br/>"Hey Peter! What's up? Got any ideas for us?"</p><p>Peter pulled away from the group like it was second nature and settled in to the flow of the busy intern lab. The acadec team stared on in genuine confusion as the shy Peter Parker they knew conversed easily with these college interns. He was making jokes and mindlessly working away at some equations. It was as if this was a whole new person.</p><p>"Alrighty. Now, you guys have about thirty minutes to walk around and ask whatever you like to anyone willing. Then we're going to head up to the Hall of Heroes."</p><p>The team reluctantly disbanded, slowly wandering away to look at some prototypes laying out on lab benches, but still hovering around close enough to Peter who was bouncing around from one distressed intern to another. MJ and Ned, when looked at by the other team members, merely shrugged and continued looking around in faint interest. Neither looked perturbed by their friend which caused the others to back away in disinterest.</p><p>However, one student was not getting over it as quick as the rest. Flash, flanked by his own friends, was red in the face. He couldn't believe it. Penis Parker was talking to these interns like he was their friend. Flash could admit, Penis had really done a good job in buckling down on the lie. Hacking the AI, stealing a badge, paying the interns to know him.</p><p>Stealing a glance at Peter who had now rejoined the two other nobodies, Flash shook his head with an almost sympathetic grin. <em>Poor Penis won't be able to ride the high of this fib any longer.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter Had Never Heard Such BS in His Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tour group reaches the hall of heroes</p><p>Unfortunately for Peter, a few of his family get there before him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few more minutes in the intern labs, Anna herded the group towards the elevator with the help of Mr. Harrington who seemed just as reluctant to leave the lab as his students. Once they were corralled into the large elevator, an awkward silence settled itself over the group. Anna held a tight smile, Flash was smirking, Peter was internally freaking out, MJ didn't seem to care and the team were stewing in pure confusion.</p><p>Peter prayed for the elevator to go faster. After a few more moments of silence, Cindy piped up. "So Peter... you actually do work here?"</p><p>Peter heard Flash snort from the other side of the elevator but he elected to ignore it in favour of replying. "I- uh... yeah. I mean, I don't work specifically on this floor but I do work here. Yeah..."</p><p>The uncomfortable silence took its place again over their heads as the information settled in. Finally, after what felt like a thousand years, the elevator doors slid open. The tension in the air released as the group stepped out into the Hall Of Heroes. Clearing her throat, Anna quickly caught the fleeting attention of the team who were eager to run into the museum.</p><p>"Okay everyone. Well, this is the Hall of Heroes or as Mr. Stark likes to call it, the "Hall of Halfwits." You guys have about an hour to walk around and interact with whatever's presented to you. You are allowed to take pictures here, take as many as you'd like, but also try and take in as much info as you can. There may be a little pop quiz later, so try get a look at everything. If you need me, I'll be milling around here as well. Off you go!"</p><p>The team didn't need to be told twice. The large group broke off into smaller friend groups and parted ways to admire the different displays. Ned dragged Peter and MJ along to the closest one, Captain America's display where a faux version of his shield hung up behind a copy of his iconic suit. Under the suit were a few screens of information about him. Ned turned to him after gaping at it for a few minutes.</p><p>"Hey... Do you think <em>you</em> have a display in here?" Peter and Ned stared at each other before quickly walking away, a bored MJ slipping away to go take a look at Black Widow's display.</p><p>Peter and Ned rounded the corner only to face a familiar red and blue sight. There, at the end of the hall, was a Spider-Man case. His original "suit" was there, the goggles half cracked and some of the fabric was singed from when he caught the vulture. Next to that was a copy of his normal suit and on the far right was his Iron Spider suit.</p><p>Peter's breath caught in his throat as he took it all in. He had come here last week and the display definitely wasn't here before. Mom and dad definitely hadn't said anything about it either. Ned grabbed his friends arm and giggled at the fun fact screen under the Iron Spider suit.</p><p>"Dude, you cried watching Call Me By Your Name?"</p><p>"You act like you didn't."</p><p>"He cried like a baby."</p><p>The two boys whipped around to face Steve and Bucky who were leaning against each other, amused looks on their faces. They were dressed down in their normal clothes but still managed to look just as intimidating. Peter groaned while Ned seemed to be malfunctioning.</p><p>"Why? Why are you here? Ned, I'm gonna die."</p><p>Bucky chuckled before lightly punching Peter in the shoulder. "Cheer up Pete. We're the least of your worries. I'm not supposed to tell you, but Nat, Clint, Wanda and Vis all have something planned for you in the training room."</p><p>Peter smiled. "Thanks Uncle Bucky, you're the best."</p><p>Bucky merely smirked. "Oh I know. Now, you guys better go rejoin your class before their jaws become unhinged."</p><p>"Unhinge- oh fuck."</p><p>"Language."</p><p>The team was looking back and forth between Steve, Bucky, Peter and Ned who was almost passing out, still clinging to Peter's arm.</p><p>Steve reached out his hands and ruffled both boy's hairs before leaning in carefully.</p><p>"Oh by the way, Harley has something... <em>interesting</em> planned. Watch out for that one Queens."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how could I forget my demonic boyfriend?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there's any mistakes then please tell me! I'm sleep deprived so these things are flying over my head whoopsie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Holy Baloney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training time! Oh yeah, it's really cliché.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE,,, FIVE MONTHS, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY.</p><p>If any of you care, I got a boyfriend which is pretty cool. He buys me energy drinks and he's wonderful. Also I've been doing school junk so that's why I've been MIA.</p><p>ANYWAYS</p><p>I hope you like it!! Tell me your thoughts in the comments, I love reading comments so AAA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky and Steve slipped away past the group of shell shocked teenagers and waved with gleeful smirks was the elevator doors shut in front of their wide eyes.</p><p>One by one, people turned to Peter who looked like he wanted to jump out of the nearest window. Ned was standing proudly next to his best friend and MJ wordlessly came to stand by his side, she had a bored look on her face.</p><p>It was silent for another moment until Anna clapped her hands, evidently jumpscaring a few of the teens. She smiled brightly as she caught their attention, "Okay guys, as exciting as it was to see Captain America and the White Wolf, we have to skedaddle. There is a private self-defence lesson with a few special guests that we need to get to in five minutes. Everyone here? Good. Alright, into the elevator with you guys."</p><p>Peter silently thanked every deity imaginable that the training rooms were only six floors up so the elevator ride would be short. It was painfully awkward for a handful of seconds, even Flash seemed to be in shock but Peter could see that said boy was glaring at him from the other side of the elevator.</p><p>Friday announced that they had arrived on the right floor and everyone followed Anna out. Looking through the plexiglass, Peter could see Nat and Wanda sparring in the middle of the mats, obviously a friendly spar since Wanda wasn't using her powers and Nat didn't have her Widow Bites on. Clint was in the corner of the room messing around with his arrows. Vision was watching Natasha and Wanda spar, perhaps he was reffing the match.</p><p>The students wordlessly made their way to the benches and set their bags down in front or next to them. Peter, MJ and Ned shuffled up to the back and giggled in hushed tones about some training incidents whenever the three were here. Natasha and Wanda could be heard grunting and Clint cheering both red-heads on excitedly until Vision called game and announced that Natasha won.</p><p>The four heroes looked up from the now finished sparring match and dropped what they were doing to confront the teenagers. Peter could almost hear a collective shudder as Natasha and Wanda approached Anna. Clint and Vision lagged behind just a little bit but Clint had an excitable look on his face while Vision was... well, Vision.</p><p>Natasha, in all her glory, didn't look like she broke a sweat so she took the liberty of speaking.</p><p>"Hello Midtown. I hope you've enjoyed your tour so far. Right now you're in the most frequented training room in this tower. As you just saw-"</p><p>That was a lie, Peter thought as he zoned out. There was one other training room that had props and specialized training equipment tailored to each Avenger. That room was used way more than this considering this room wasn't big enough to fit the Hulk's height. Peter internally shrugged and thought to himself that Aunt Nat was probably just saying that to make the trip more exciting.</p><p>"-training day-in day-out to keep up. So, you're all here to have a private self defense lesson. You all signed that form, correct?"</p><p>Peter zoned back in at the right time then. The whole class nodded, including Mr. Harrington, and was directed into the plexiglass room by Anna who followed shortly after.</p><p>"Alright good. Each of us will be teaching you the same thing so it doesn't matter who you choose to go to but we will have short sparring matches with students afterwards if they wish to try. Alright, let's start!"</p><p>The majority of the class flocked towards Uncle Clint, Aunt Nat and Wanda so Peter decided to go hang out with Vision. No one else was with him so Peter strolled towards him.</p><p>"Hey Viz!" Vision sent Peter a very practiced (but still very much so appreciated) smile.</p><p>"Hello Peter. Are you enjoying your field trip?"</p><p>Peter and Vision talked for a little while about the trip and how his Uncle Bucky had warned him about the training session and Harley. Vision nodded carefully and leaned in to whisper into Peter's ear.</p><p>"Don't tell the others I told you but they're planning to have you spar against either Wanda or Natasha after a few of your classmates do. I would give you more information but unfortunately they didn't tell me any more than that."</p><p>Peter felt his stomach drop. He nodded slowly and thanked Vision for the information. It was a few seconds after when Aunt Nat started calling on people to spar against one of the four Avengers.</p><p>A few tried their hand in fighting Vision, Clint or Natasha who all helped correct their stance and perfect their punches. No one (surprisingly) chose to fight Wanda, maybe because they know that her signature red tendrils would have them on the ground in seconds.</p><p>Then it was Flash's turn.</p><p>Singling out Wanda who was happily sitting at the side, he strut up to the front of the group, blasting about how easy this fight was going to be. "She's just a girl. Besides, without using her powers I could take her down <em>easy</em>."</p><p>Natasha and Vision glared at the teenagers who was still going on and on about how he'd end up winning the match. Clint on the other hand looked like he was trying to calculate the perfect bullseye on Flash's head. Wanda looked angry for a second but it was covered up by a smile.</p><p>The two got into fighting position in the middle of the floor and Vision announced the start of the match. Not even three seconds later Flash was down and begging for mercy. Wanda stood with a satisfied look on her face and moved to face the group. Everyone clapped and pointedly ignored Flash who was retreating to his friends.</p><p>"Now, who hasn't fought one of us yet?" A few other students made their way to the front. Ned ended up fighting Clint and MJ went to fight Natasha. Still, no one approached Wanda who went back to lounging on the sidelines.</p><p>After the last student had a sparring match, Natasha pulled Wanda from her seat and addressed the room of variously tired teenagers.</p><p>"I'm sure you're well aware about fighting techniques and self defense but I'm pretty sure you wanna see a real match before you head off for lunch. Now where is h- Peter! Come up here and show your class what a real match looks like."</p><p>Peter wanted to refuse so badly but he knew the consequences of saying no to his Aunt. Making his was to the front, Peter could feel everyone's eyes burning into his back. Wanda flashes him a sorry smile and Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"You may be aware that Peter is Tony's personal intern. Given the fact that he works in close contact with the Avengers, he also trains with us incase he ends up in a <em>sticky</em> situation. Peter has fought each and every one of us at the tower and even though he's yet to beat some of us, him and Wanda are always fighting for the most wins. So! Let's start."</p><p>Peter really wanted to scream right now but the panic in his chest was making him stay quiet. Everyone backed away to the side lines and watched warily. Peter could pick up the whispered conversations between students.</p><p>"I didn't know Peter could fight."</p><p>"Wanda is gonna take him down in a second! I feel bad for him."</p><p>"Just watch, Penis is gonna get his ass handed to him."</p><p>Ned and MJ flashed him a thumbs up and Peter felt himself settle.</p><p>"Alright you both know the rules. No weapons, no powers. Timer at ten minutes. Last person standing wins. Ready? Begin."</p><p>The two circled each other for a moment and Wanda smirked.</p><p>"Готовы?" (Ready?)</p><p>"Сейчас? Правда? Да, я готов." (Really? Now? Yes, I am ready.)</p><p>The two suddenly lunged at each other. Wanda could tell Peter was pulling hus punches which frustrated her and she began trying to egg him on to hit her like they normally would. Upping the stakes, Wanda started putting more feeling into her hits which forced Peter to keep up.</p><p>The class watched in amazement as Peter Parker, the kid who was failing gym, was keeping up with an Avenger. A few weary eyes flicked over to the other Avengers in the room but the heroes were watching the match with avid interest.</p><p>The fight continued until Peter finally got an opening. At the seven minute mark, Peter spotted a weak point in Wanda's stance and he quickly rounded a kick, pulling Wanda off balance and causing her to drop. Clint blew the whistle and clapped from his seat.</p><p>"Pete wins again. I think it's 17-15 to him now." Clint pat Peter's shoulder and handed him a water bottle.</p><p>The class was gaping at him openly. Even Ned, who had watched Peter train with Avengers multiple times, seemed in awe. Risking a glance at Flash, Peter bit down a smirk as he saw the boy go white.</p><p>Anna stood up from the bench and thanked the Avengers who were heading off to do whatever. Natasha ruffled his sweaty hair and dropped a towel into his head. Wanda pat his cheek and left with Vision, both waving goodbye. Clint shot an arrow into an open ceiling vent and quickly disappeared.</p><p>"Thank you, Peter, for that wonderful demonstration. Now, after all of that fighting you lot must be hungry. We're now gonna head over to the cafeteria. Peter, know your way around so you can go shower and meet us at our next stop. Follow me everyone!"</p><p>The followed Anna to the elevator. Through the glass walls, students watched as Peter ambled around picking up his junk before taking off his sweaty t-shirt. Several gasped.</p><p>"Holy shit, Parker's got <em>abs</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>